The present invention generally relates to a telecommunication number processing technique for a telephony server, and more particularly, but not exclusively, relates to processing by a telephony server of one or more telecommunication number inputs to transact a call to a telecommunication subscriber located within a system, or telephone external to the system.
In a call center, a call center agent typically communicates with customers through in-bound calls, out-bound calls, or both. This communication is often by voice using a telephone handset or headset component of the agent""s workstation. Usually, the workstation also includes a computer terminal or personal computer to interface with various application modules. These modules provide the agent information directed to the particular customer service involved. In one common application, a customer""s account information is provided on a display viewable by the agent.
The time it takes agents to handle calls and the lapse of time between calls are factors that influence the efficiency of call center operations. Although sometimes at odds with efficiency goals, it is also generally desirable to provide customers as favorable an impression as possible with regard to call center transactions. To manage such competing interests, there is a continuing demand for further advancements in the call center technology area. Particularly, in the advancement of soft coded telephony servers.
One form of the present invention is a unique telecommunication number processing technique for a telephony server. Another form of the present invention is a unique system, e.g. a call center system, an enterprise system, a service providing system, etc., for processing telecommunication numbers inputs. In some embodiments of such form, one or more telephony servers are operable to execute a dial plan in response to two or more related telecommunication number inputs. In other embodiments of such form, one or more telephony serves are operable to provide a dial string and a dial group corresponding to a telecommunication number input to a telecommunication switch if a dialing classification indicates a source of the telecommunication number input has authorization to dial the telecommunication number input.